


Don't Trust Me

by kimblixmctrashy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Biting, Claiming Bites, F/M, Possession, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimblixmctrashy/pseuds/kimblixmctrashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end in which Felix claims Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Mine

"You shouldn't trust me," Felix murmurs, tone low and svelte, as he presses closer to his prey. Her back pressed firmly against the wall in attempt to have some semblance of balance she's losing the closer he gets. Blue eyes peering up to meet a fiery sort of orange bearing down on her; she's far too aware of the hand trailing fire along her side, making caramel skin tingle and her breath to come out short as she tries to reply, his face now inches from her own and closing in.

"I don't."

The smile that spreads across the mercenary's lips is devilish and his gaze is suddenly all the more intimidating with such utter certainty the next words he utters cannot be denied, "Not yet, but you will." His hand now cupping along her jawline and sealing off her response with a biting kiss.

As if sealing her fate.

Vanessa melts under the aggression, her hands reaching up to grasp at his shoulders as she does her best to keep up, mouth moving in time with his, teeth and tongues clashing as his thigh slips betwixt her legs and reaffirm that she's pinned to the spot. Her head slamming into the wall behind her when he's breaking the kiss to scrape his teeth along her skin and bite down on her shoulder. The leader of the New Republic arches, fingers tightening and digging into his shoulders -- and bruising -- as he bites down harder, practically gnashing his teeth into her flesh and wrenching a moan from her parted lips, eyes lidding and breath heavy.

"You're _mine_ , Vanessa."


	2. New Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Kimball was a new recruit for the army of Chorus and Felix was the mercenary for hire long before she got there. Felix and Vanessa spar, readying her for the many battles ahead they'll face, and exchange a few words.

_Vanessa, this is Felix: He's the man that's going to help us win this war.  If you can't find me, you can always rely on him._  
  
  
The words of her captain had been wedged in her mind ever since. Any minor issue that arose when her superior officer hadn't been around was just another excuse to talk to the mercenary who's smile and wit had won her over in a few shared glances and exchange of friendly conversation in passing.    
  
And Captain Jackson hadn't been wrong yet.  Vanessa had found herself able to rely on Felix for pretty much any concern or issue she faced.  Turns out he wasn't that bad of a fighter either and thus it only became natural that he became a sort of role model for her.  Someone she could look up to and depend on over time...  


* * *

__  
  
The sudden roundhouse kick that nearly clips her helmet is what startles Vanessa out of her reverie, stumbling back before straightening out and settling into her stance once again.  
  
  
"Keep your head in the game, Vanessa."  
  
  
The heel of Felix's combat boot comes at her once again, but this time she's more prepared and blocks with her forearm, pushing back and knocking him off balance.  The opportunity that presents itself before her is taken in an instant.  She surges forward and slams into the man.  Pulling out the tactical knife from the holster on her thigh, the woman presses the blade against his neck and leans down, effectively pinning him in place. A grin forming on her lips at the brief flicker of surprise in the man's eyes before they narrow into slits.  
  
  
  
"Is that one of mine?"  
  
  
Vanessa leans back ( and taking the knife with her ), a grin spreading across her lips, almost smug as she makes herself comfortable on his lap.  Rolling her shoulders as she pockets the knife and mischievous blue hues meet molten chocolate.    
  
  
"Maybe."  She hums, watching his expression shift from one of suspicion to... something else entirely.  She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking:  Felix has one hell of a poker face when he wants to.  And the next thing she knows is Felix is rolling and suddenly she's on her back with the man hovering over her.  Leaning down, his face mere inches from her own and she can feel his breath on her skin, causing her face to heat up.  
  
The sudden press of his hand on her waist causes her to jolt, and unconsciously arch into his touch.  Fingertips sliding down slowly as he closes the remaining distance between them and swallows the sound Vanessa makes as he rubs circles into her flesh.  Her arms raise to wind around his neck and bring him closer, which the mercenary allows and resolves to deepen the kiss as a result.  Teeth nipping at her lips and tongue:  Felix was never gentle when it came to... well, _anything_ , but then again, perhaps he was just accommodating to her needs.  
  
Her hands tangles in his hair, nipping and biting at him in return until he's breaking the kiss to trail hot open-mouthed kisses along her jawline.  Groaning, her head presses back against the floor in attempt to expose her neck to him and it does just the trick because he's mouthing along her throat and nipping at the skin there.  Nipping which shortly turns into biting and sucking a dark mark into caramel flesh in a more obvious spot that'll be harder for her to cover outside of her armor.  Her grip on his hair tightens and she tugs slightly, moaning and arching against him.    
  
Felix bears down, hips rolling against her own as he leaves another mark, this one darker and bleeding when his teeth sink in.  Just when he has her panting and squirming, delirious on the pleasure and pain he's giving her,  his hand has found its way to her thigh and he pulls away with a low chuckle.  Espresso and amber hues glinting with quiet laughter in their depths as he pockets his knife.  
  
  
"Never let your guard down, sweet thing."


	3. No One Else Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Vanessa wanted to do was read... and Felix wasn't having any of that. It's not every day they get time off to do other things. War isn't always fun and games, but when there's time to themselves, well... Felix likes to take full advantage of that.

Sometimes having your own living quarters in a time of war had its perks.  On the very rare days where one doesn't have to be at the front lines, it gives a person the space they desperately need when otherwise surrounded by hundreds of other soldiers.   Some spend their times with lovers, others to sleep, but for someone like Vanessa, she found her time best managed buried in the pages of new literature.  A few drops still showed here and there and with it came a rare book or two that usually ended up in her possession and, soon enough, part of her very own personal collection.  Her favored genre had to be science-fiction, amusing how -- once upon a time -- man dreamed of making it to and traveling through the stars and space. And she'd never tire of the human mind's fascination with powers and other species.    
  
Once emerged in a book, the author's world, it was nearly impossible to drag her out of it.   
  


* * *

  
  
It was early morning that it had been announced that training would be cancelled for the day and, thus, Vanessa had found the time to curl up on the couch in her room with one of her favorite books.  Felix had spent the night the day before and, well around noon, was still curled up in bed where she left him hours earlier.    
  
It wasn't until she was nearing the middle of the plot that the mercenary stirred from his slumber; she didn't even hear the tell-tale signs of the creek of the bed or the twist of the doorknob as he exited the room.  Not even the running water in the bathroom when he turned on the shower.    
  
  


* * *

  
  
About an hour later Felix leaves the bathroom, dressed and mohawk brushed back, the longest part pulled into a low ponytail to keep it out of the way and to keep his clothing as dry as possible.  Making a show of sauntering over to the couch, chest puffed up when he's noticing Vanessa is reading and very much  _not_ greeting him.   
  
Plopping down on the couch next to her, Felix turns toward her, "Vanessa."  
  
 _No response._  
  
The frown that crawls across his lips is one that knits his brows and shows off the irritation he feels.   _Excuse you, Vanessa, you're supposed to pay attention to him when he greets you._ What's so great about that book anyway? Huffing, the man leans in closer, lips brushing across her ear as he tries again, "Good afternoon."  
  
A turn of the page, a sigh, but otherwise there's no response from his current play thing and that _just won't do_. With a new objective for the day, Felix shifts to lay across her lap and watch her.  "Must be some damn good reading if you're ignoring me." There's no bitter edge to his words; no, not at all, and his frown is definitely not deepening the longer she goes without replying to him.   
  
"What's it even about anyway?  Betcha the main character isn't as hot as me.  Or interesting.  Honestly, I don't see how you can stand those things.  Wouldn't it be better to live your own life?  I mean, seriously, how can it be at all entertaining to read about someone else's life?  Real or not."  
  
Still no response.  Not like he expected any different, but it didn't keep him from talking to her, trying to rouse her out of whatever world she's fallen into this time.  There was never a challenge Felix couldn't face and this one was no different, no matter how the odds stacked against him.    
  
"Arthur Conan Doyle.  Hey, isn't that the name of the idiot that just recently got placed in charge of the Feds? Doyle?"  When there's no response this time, Felix huffs out in irritation and swats at the book, sending it flying out of her hands and across the room.  Sitting up with a scowl as Vanessa snaps out of her trance-like state.  And, oh, the answering glare she shoots in his direction is a victory that chases away his own and replaces it with a grin.  
  
"Serves you right.  You've been ignoring me for hours, Vanessa."  
  
  
"You're an asshole."  Comes the biting response as the mercenary comes curling up against her side. Her hand reaching out to push him away but, instead, is taken into his own hand before Felix moves to wind it over his own shoulder. Leaning in, he's pressing a kiss to her cheek and nuzzling against her side, "And yet you're still with me."  Sighing, Vanessa leans her head against his and presses a kiss to his hair.    
  
"There's no one else like you, that's for sure."  

**Author's Note:**

> I have a deep-rooted love for the pairing of asshole mercenaries to the good guys, thus my falling into Kimbalix hell was bound to happen eventually and boy did it take me down a lot faster than I anticipated. This drabble is a tad short, but I assure you I intend to write more and they will probably grow longer the more I actually write this pairing. The consistency of the installments I turn out may or may not vary depending on my work week. Still, I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you like it!


End file.
